Season 5
Season 5 Gallery Episode 1 Matthew's Braciole with Rainbow Chard.png Dominick's Tartare with Braised Chard.png Lola's Rump Roast Sliders.png Paul's Rump Roast & Stereo Sauces.png Dominick's Branzino with Jicama Relish.png Lola's Breaded Branzino with Bubble & Squeak.png Matthew's Pan-Roasted Branzino with Jicama Rösti.png Matthew's Ricotta Chocolate Croissant with Sugar Sticks.png Dominick's Jelly Bean & Mascarpone Danish.png Episode 2 Adam's Panko Crusted Trout with White Chocolate.png Charlene's Trout with White Chocolate Sauce.png Matt's Trout with White Chocolate Polenta.png Ric's Misty Mountain Trout.png Charlene's Quail with Raisin Bread Pudding.png Matt's Quail with Escarole Ragout & Chocolate.png Ric's Jerk Quail with Beans & Rice.png Matt's Papaya Compote with Almond Cheese Crumble.png Ric's Papaya Tart with Curd & Cracker Crumbs.png Episode 3 Yoanne's Sardine & Olive Purée with Squash Compote.png Jessica's Mediterranean Summer Roll.png Jasmine's Vietnamese Squash Summer Roll.png Rebecca's Sardine Caesar Salad with Seared Squash.png Jasmine's Beef "Kebab" with Crispy Artichokes.png Rebecca's Fried Steak with Potatoes & Cashew Gravy.png Yoanne's Beef Tagliata with Caramelized Artichokes.png Rebecca's Bread Pudding with Celery Root Caramel.png Yoanne's Blackberry Mousse with Celery Root Velouté.png Episode 4 Janine's Barramundi with Poblano Salad.png Joe's Barramundi with Poblano Relish & Abbey Broth.png Sung's Braised Barramundi with Celery.png Bryce's Sautéed Barradmundi with Potatoes & Poblano.png Joe's Scallops with Plum Butter Gastrique.png Bryce's Pan-Seared Scallops with Risotto-Style Quinoa.png Janine's Scallops with Quinoa & Plum Cream Sauce.png Bryce's Cherimoya Panna Cotta.png Joe's Israeli Couscous Rice Pudding.png Episode 5 Mackenzie's Rocky Mountain Oyster Napoleon & Aioli.png Madison's Fried Rocky Oysters with Apple Salad.png Jessica's Rocky Mountain Oysters with Wonton Salad.png Poppy's Rocky Mountain Oysters with Tomatillo Salsa.png Madison's Cornmeal Crusted Dorade with Beet Gastrique.png Poppy's Dorade with Beets Two Ways.png Mackenzie's Dorade with Sautéed Beets & Potatoes.png Poppy's Gelato with Sweet Fries & Taffy Gravy.png Madison's Danish Christmas Potatoes with Custard.png Episode 6 Michael's Catfish with Liverwurst Mousse.png Pnina's Liverwurst Stuffed Catfish with Dandelion Greens.png Jon's Fried Catfish with Chipotle Yogurt.png Marc's Liver & River.png Pnina's Alligator Stew with Fried Pickled Daikon.png Joe's Alligator Stir-Fry with Ginger Gel.png Marc's Pan-Roasted Alligator & Ginger Beer Vinaigrette.png Marc's Deconstructed Apple Pie.png Pnina's French Toast & Halloumi Napoleon.png Episode 7 Michael's Sweetbread with Jack Cheese Strudel.png Luisa's Persimmon & Sweetbread Strudel with Madeira.png Jason's Cornmeal Crusted Sweetbread with Pepper Jack Salad.png Joe's Pan-Roasted Sweetbread with Pepper Jack Phyllo.png Luisa's Chicken with Urchin Sauce.png Jason's Tortilla Crusted Chicken with Apple Herb Salad.png Michael's Crusted Chicken with Sea Urchin Beurre Blanc.png Jason's Fruit Loop Cake with Pickles & Sour Cream Sauce.png Michael's Fruit Ring Galette with Pickle Salad.png Episode 8 Mario's Lemon-Lime Soda Tempura Kippers.png Rebecca's Potato & Leek Latke with Sour Cream.png Christian's Kipper Tartare with Soda Gastrique.png Ric's Kipper Cake with Lemon Lime Soda BBQ Sauce.png Rebecca's Elk with Parsley Root Risotto & Jus.png Ric's Elk Filet Mignon with Red Wine Chocolate Sauce.png Mario's Elk with Chocolate-Hazelnut Bordelaise.png Ric's Ziggy Taco & the Pear Filling from Mars.png Mario's Pear Trio.png Episode 9 Jason's Geoduck Fritter.jpg Marc's Inside Out Clam.jpg Ric's Clam Fry with Slaw.jpg Madison's Geoduck Escovitch.jpg Ric's Great Lakes Surf & Turf.jpg Madison's Wild Boar over Polenta.jpg Jason's Rack of Boar with Gremolata.jpg Madison's Dark Chocolate Cake.jpg Jason's $50,000 Tahini Ice Cream Cake.jpg Episode 10 Marja's Trick or Treat Dumpling.png Mike's Lamb Heart & Pumpkin Purée.png Tess's Lamb Heart & Fried Malt Ball.png Michael's Braised Lamb Heart with Grilled Pie Crust.png Tess's Black Chicken & Gummy "Jus".png Michael's Black Chicken "Ramen".png Marja's Drunken Chicken.png Michael's Pain Perdu with Chipotle Chocolate Sauce.png Tess's Kumquat Soup & Cricket Soil.png Episode 11 Milton's Ham with Sweetened Potato Purée.png Robyn's Ham & Arugula Salad.png Harold's Ham with Cranberry Gastrique.png Izzy's Turnip & Ham Gratin.png Robyn's Pheasant with Potatoes & Sprouts.png Izzy's Pheasant and Bacon Brussel Sprouts.png Milton's Pheasant & Carrot Ginger Purée.png Milton's Stuffed Puff Pastry.png Robyn's Turnover.png Episode 12 Wade's Oysters Rockefeller.png Laura's Oysters with Gingerbread Swirl & Mignonette.png Kenneth's Deconstructed Rockefeller.png Patricio's Oyster with Pomegranate & Chard Vinaigrette.png Laura's Goose Breast with Blue Cheese Potatoes.png Patricio's Goose Breast with Arugula Salad.png Wade's Goose Two Ways.png Wade's Boniato Latkes with Ice Cream & "Fudge".png Laura's Boniato Pudding with Hot Chocolate.png Episode 13 Merlin's Warm Octopus Salad.png Mona's Guava Braised Octopus with Grilled Treviso.png Corey's Grilled Octopus.png Anton's Octopus Italian-Asian Salad.png Mona's Sliced Flank Steak with Braised Chicory.png Corey's Flank Steak with Pepino BBQ Sauce.png Merlin's Flank Steak with Red Wine Reduction.png Corey's Ricotta Feta Custard & Cognac Adzuki Beans.png Mona's Yogurt & Feta Stuffed Pita.png Category:Seasons Category:Season 5